Protect from a Distance
by 4wolfbane4
Summary: Edward would give up his own life for Winry, even if it's just to see her smile again. He loves her, but sometimes, to protect the one you love, you have to protect from a distance. R&R please! oneshot


**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I published anything, but I decided to make a little one-shot with my free time. Of course, it's an EdXWinry story. They are my favorite couple from Fullmetal alchemist after all. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood, or any of its characters.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

It was a breezy day as a long train sped away from central, and towards the beautiful town of Risembool. A trio sat in one of the compartments on the train as it sped by the fields of green grass.

Alphonse Elric was sitting in the seats, but it was hard considering his large armor. It was silly really. Winry had just finished fixing Ed's arm, and she was heading back to Risembool. Vacation time was available for Edward and Alphonse, so they decided to accompany her. It would've been nice, except for the fact that Roy and Riza were tagging along. Riza wasn't bad, but Roy loved to tease Ed.

Roy was going because he wanted to talk to Pinako about dangers that could happen, with all that was going on. Riza was coming along like the loyal lieutenant she was.

The train ride was peaceful, and Al, having no choice but to stay awake, watched his brother and childhood friend. Winry was leaning against Ed's shoulder, her upper body turned towards him, and her legs crossed from the slight breeze causing her to have Goosebumps. Her eyes were closed as she slept peacefully; her mouth parted slightly, her breaths small and unnoticeable.

Edward was also asleep, he arms half on his lap, and half on his stomach, while he rested his head on top of Winry's his face in her golden hair. His braid stayed in its usual place, save for a few strands that had wrestled free.

The two looked so sweet together, looking as if they didn't have a care in the world. Their outfits were the same as usual, Winry in her blue skirt and jacket, and white tank top. Ed in his all black outfit, other than the infamous red coat, and his state alchemist watch.

Alphonse sighed. It was nice to see his brother so peaceful and content. A knock on the compartment door broke Al out of his trance. He opened it to reveal Roy and Riza clad in their usual blue uniforms.

"Hey Al," Roy greeted. "Just came to see how you were all doing. So how's…" Roy trailed off as he caught sight of Edward and Winry sleeping.

"Well, well, well," Roy murmured, stepping into the compartment, Riza continuing to stand in the doorway. "What do we have here? The pipsqueak and his girlfriend…"

"Sir," Riza sighed. "He's asleep. Must you tease him now?"

Roy smirked. "Why of course. It's one of my many pleasures!"

Al hushed him quietly when Ed groaned and shifted, his automail arm slinging over Winry's lap. It didn't seem like a comfortable position, but the fact that they were asleep meant they didn't notice nor care.

Roy's smirk faltered. "I've never seen Fullmetal and his mechanic so…close."

"That's because they're usually not," Al murmured.

Riza and Roy looked toward the armored boy, as if prompting him to continue.

"Winry has been a friend of ours since we were little. Winry and her grandmother took care of us when we had nowhere else to go. Winry designed and takes care of Ed's automail. Things used to be…closer between us," Al said sadly.

"What happened?" Riza asked.

"Well since Ed took the position as state alchemist, he never wanted anyone to get hurt, especially Winry, her being the only family we had left. It used to be fine, Ed would give her an update on how we were doing, and she would hit him with a wrench if he broke her automail." Al laughed softly at them memory.

"But, it all changed one day. The day Winry got kidnapped by Barry the Chopper changed everything. Ed…didn't want to be close to Winry, fearing that she would get hurt. He treated her like she was just a mechanic. I know it makes him upset to distance himself from her, even though Ed won't say it out loud. He puts on a strong face and reassuring smile for her, but even Winry knows he's not always confident of himself."

"So, Fullmetal distances himself from her to keep her safe?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah, it's obvious Winry is special to Ed, and I'm sure he loves her. Ed does everything to get our bodies back, and goes to great extents to keep Winry out of harm's way." Al stopped and then sighed happily.

"That's why…I like seeing him like this," Al murmured. "To see him and Winry close, just like they used to be. When brother is happy, I'm happy. I know that if Winry were to…die, Ed would be devastated, and I'm not sure if he would be able to go on. She means the world to him, even if he won't say it out loud."

Riza smiled at the pair, and started to talk quietly to Alphonse.

Roy stared at the young alchemist. He never saw Edward so…content before. Roy knew that when Edward woke up, this wasn't something he was going to tease him for.

Winry was the world to Edward, and it was nothing to joke about.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**A/N: Well there it is. It was a bit too short in my opinion, but hey, I'm still practicing. This is just pointless drabble, but it's how I see their relationship.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
